


Peace

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, HC Bingo, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has a moment with Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Can be read as AU... or not.
> 
> A/N #2: Written for h/c bingo, prompt: "ptsd".

Sometimes when he wakes up he’s so lost in his own head that he doesn’t even know what to do. He gropes around in the dark and tries to grab a hold of something, but there’s nothing. Nothing at all.

And then she’s there, wrapping her arms around him and whispering in his ear. She’s everything perfect, everything sweet and he’s amazed by the fact that he ever tried to live without her for a second.

She wraps a blanket around him and turns up the heat, seeming to sense him being lost in the chill of the compound, where it got so cold at night even with the tarp on.

Andrea has soft black hair, and when she leans in to hug him, sometimes it brushes against Jesse’s face and he breathes in her scent. It smells so right and sometimes, only sometimes, that’s what breaks him out of thinking he’s at the compound, because nothing at the compound has ever smelled this sweet.

He adores her. He doesn’t have any words to tell her that on most days, though. Most of the time he’s murmuring the names of dead men, the men who come out of the dark to hold him down, beat him, and make him tell what he knows.

Tell what he told other dead men, the ones lying in a sandy grave in the place called To’hajiilee. 

She’s so gentle with him, and it takes him far away from what he’s come to know, which was only pain upon pain and fear, and the cold, always the cold. Waking up with Todd’s face right beside his and telling him that it’s time to cook, like it will forever be time to cook. He can imagine himself cooking even after he’s gone, even after he’s faded away or rusted.

He can only sleep when she’s there. Even though she’s only as big as he is and just as slight, even though she’s really just a sweet girl he’d dragged into all of his hell without her asking any questions and merely taking his hand, it’s like she’s protecting him more than the biggest, angriest pitbull or Rottweiler that he could have found and let sleep at his feet.

She gently rubs his feet sometimes, with a teasing smile on her face, giggling like nothing has ever gone wrong in either of their lives. Like she hadn’t lost her kid brother and Jesse hadn’t lost everyone who mattered except for her.

In this moment, he hasn’t lost her. She’s got pillows around them, gentle and soft, she’s everything that no one ever was to him. 

“Andrea,” he whispers. And she replies only with a smile, with a nod of her head, as if to tell him he doesn’t need to speak a word.

When they sleep – when he sleeps – it’s like everything can somehow be okay again, even when it’s all shattered in a hundred pieces and lying broken, bleeding on the floor.

She’s the one who quietly sweeps it up for him.

And he loves her.


End file.
